Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Fast and the Furious
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Fast and the Furious is the first upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Fast & Furious crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot In the docks outside Los Angeles, a semi-trailer truck is loaded with electronics. On the road, it is hijacked by three heavily modified black Honda Civics with green underglow. The Honda drivers fire a grappling hook into the truck's windshield, knock out the driver, and corral the semi allowing them to heist the electronics and escape. The next day, undercover LAPD officer Brian O'Conner is assigned to find the gang responsible for the crimes. Brian uses his cover job at an auto parts shop to infiltrate the L.A. street racing scene. While visiting Torreto's Market, a local diner, he flirts with the shop's owner, Mia Toretto, who is the younger sister of a well-known street racer, Dominic Toretto. Vince, one of Dominic’s henchmen and who has a crush on her, starts a fight with Brian, which Dominic breaks up. And our heroes saw the whole fight, and they ask Brian what was it all about. But Brian tells them it was nothing, and he asks who the others are, and our heroes introduce themselves to, him and Brian does the same thing. During a local racing gathering, Brian arrives with his 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse GS, and Dominic arrives in his 1993 Mazda RX-7. Dominic organizes a drag race with himself, Brian, and two other drivers. Despite monetary bets, Brian wagers pink slips for his car. During the race, Brian blows his engine, handing the victory to Dominic. As Brian prepares to give Dominic the keys, the LAPD arrives, forcing everyone to flee. Dominic parks his Mazda into a local garage to limit suspicions by walking home, but is spotted by a police cruiser. Brian arrives and saves him from the cops. The duo ventures into the territory of Dominic's old racing rival, Vietnamese gang leader Johnny Tran and his cousin, Lance Nguyen. Tran and Lance blow up Brian's Eclipse. Afterwards, Dominic tells Brian that he owes Dominic a "ten-second car", a car that can drive a quarter mile in 10 seconds from a standstill. Brian goes to Dominic's garage, where he offers his skills as a driver and a mechanic. He begins dating Mia, much to Vince's dismay. Brian investigates Hector and Tran, convinced that Tran is responsible for the truck hijackings. He is cornered by Vince and Dominic, who demand an explanation. Brian lies about checking the cars of his rivals for the upcoming Race Wars, a street racing event in the desert. Brian, Vince, and Dominic check out Tran's garage, and Brian notices a shipment of electronics in the garage. Meanwhile, Brian and Dominic build a replacement car for the Eclipse, a 1995 Toyota Supra. Brian reports the batch of electronics to his superiors at the LAPD and FBI, and they arrest Tran and Lance. It turns out the electronics had been bought legally, leading to the duo’s release. Despite his own doubts, Brian is now forced to assume that Dominic is the actual coordinator of the truck heists. Brian's superiors give him 36 hours to find the perpetrators, as the truckers are now arming themselves to defend themselves against hijackings. At the Race Wars, Jesse, another of Dominic’s henchmen, wages his father's Volkswagen Jetta to Tran, but flees with the car after he loses. Tran confronts Dominic to claim the car, and then mocks him, accusing him of reporting him to the police. This leads to Dominic and Tran engaging in a fight. Later that night, Brian notices the crew leaving, and realizes that Dominic is indeed the hijacker. He reveals his true identity to Mia and convinces her to reveal the location of the Civics and aid him in his plans. Dominic, Vince, Dominic's girlfriend Letty, and another henchman Leon, prepare to hijack a semi-trailer truck. However, the truck driver is armed and uses aggressive counter-hijack tactics against Dominic's gang. Vince is trapped on the truck's hood having been shot, while Letty's car is knocked over and flips from the highway, later saved by Leon. Brian arrives with Mia, who commandeers the Supra while Brian rescues Vince. When Dominic arrives, Brian is forced to blow his cover and call for a medical evacuation to rescue Vince. Dominic leaves with Mia and the rest of the crew after Vince is saved. Brian arrives at Dominic's house to ask him about Jesse's whereabouts, saying that he'll get the cops to find him before Tran does, but Jesse arrives, apologizing for his actions, and is then killed in a drive-by shooting by Tran and Lance on dirt bikes. Dominic and Brian pursue them, with Dominic ramming Lance's bike off the road before he can shoot Brian. Brian shoots Tran, who loses control of the motorcycle and hits a curb, breaking his neck and killing him instantly in the process. Brian sees Dominic in the distance. Brian proceeds to chase after Dominic, culminating in a quarter-mile drag race. The race ends in a dead heat and they barely manage to cross a railway crossing before a train passes by, but Dominic violently crashes his father's 1970 Dodge Charger R/T into a truck. Instead of arresting Dominic, Brian gives him the keys to his own car, telling him he still owes him a ten-second car; Dominic goes in the car, and is able to escape the police. In a post-credits scene, Dominic is seen driving through Baja California, Mexico, in a 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle, having presumably abandoned the Supra. Trivia *Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, July, Buzz, Kratt, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, The Auto Train and Pony Team, Zecora, Babs Seed, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Peter Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Team Nelvana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, SpongeBob SquarePants, Blackie the Lamb, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Trixie Tang, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Princess Anna, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie, Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Francis, Einstein, Georgette, Lightning McQueen, and Mater guest star in this film. *It's revealed that Muscle Man is old friends with Dominic Toretto. *In a running gag, both Brian O'Connor and Brian Griffin will often get confused of who is talking to who, (since they both have the same name. And will continue throughout the rest of the series, except for the third and eight films). *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'', The Little Bear Movie, and The Fast and the Furious were all released in the year, 2001. *The storyline continues in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of 2 Fast 2 Furious. Scenes *Opening/truck hijack *With our heroes *Meeting Brian O'Connor/at the market * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Jesse's death/motorcycle chase/Brian lets Dominic go/end credits Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Racing Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Paul Walker Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series